Una idea
by SofiaaCaro
Summary: En pleno revuelo de los igualitarios, un grupo de jovenes quedan entre ellos al intentar proteger al avatar. Luego de aquel altercado Valerie, Choofie y junto a Eker formal un lazo con el Equipo Avatar para salvar juntos a Ciudad Republica.


¡Hola a todos! ... Bueno me presento, soy Choofie (mi verdadero nombre es Sofía xD) Tengo 22 años e.e y bueno me encanta escribir.  
>Paso a explicar quien lea este fanaction (ojala lo lea alguien T_T) Esta basado en un historia previa que esta publicada en un foro de avatar, en fin, la historia esta basada en el primer libro 1 de Korra, y en si la historia se va desarrollando entre los otro libros.<br>Vals y Choofie son las protagonistas y esta visto desde mi punto de vista, pero siempre respetando la historia, Vals (como esta en action) fue secuestrada por los igualitarios y es rescatada por el equipo Avatar desde ahí todos se unieron. Aquí no hay makorra... aquí hay Valsko 3, por que la historia va dedicada a mi amiga ValSmile :3.  
>Ojala les guste y bueno deje comentarios.<p>

_Una vez de que los Igualitarios fueran derrotados, puestos en prisión tras un juicio justo el Avatar Korra se encargó de devolver sus poderes a todos aquellos que hubieran sido presa de Amón, entre una de esas víctimas estaba Tahno._

Korra se encontraba en la isla del templo de aire esperando al último grupo de personas a quienes le devolvería sus poderes, estaba un poco irritada por tener que levantarse temprano para poder realizar sus actividades de Avatar, para su sorpresa Tahno fue el primero en llegar:

-Hola buenos días Korra...- No se veía muy bien, sus ojos estaban tristes pero algo de ánimo se le veía en sus ojos.

Korra le dijo:- Hola Tahno... llegas temprano...

El respondió luego de una risa:- Es que no quería quedar último...

Ella luego de una risa nerviosa dijo:- Bueno será mejor que lo hagamos rápido ven...-

El chico se arrodillo frente a Korra cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, Korra hizo lo mismo cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, en pocos segundos todos había terminado, con una sonrisa le dijo: -Vas que fue muy rápido...-

Tahno esta vez animado le dijo:- Mis poderes... es increíble la sensación de tenerlos de vuelta...- la miro emocionado- Gracias...

Korra respondió:- No es nada...- le sonrió.

El chico la abrazo efusivamente, luego le dijo tomándola de los brazos:- Sé que esto sonara raro pero ¿te gustaría enseñarme lo que sabes de agua control?

Korra sorprendida y dando paso atrás le dijo:- ¿Qué? Pero estas loco tu eres un maestro muy bueno...

Tahno respondió:- No es verdad, perder mis poderes me hizo recapacitar en que tengo que mejorar y ser mejor... y tú eres el avatar quien mejor para que me enseñara...

Korra respondió:- No lo sé Tahno, tengo mucho que aprender todavía, debo mejorar mi aire control...

Tahno aun insistente le dijo:- Vamos Korra no serán clases muy largas solo de una hora máxima...

Haciendo una mueca Korra dijo:- Lo pensare... pero no te prometo nada...

Tahno dándole otro abrazo le dijo:- Gracias espero tu respuesta... puedes encontrarme en el gimnasio...- El chico se fue caminando con mucho mas animo de lo que había llegado, Korra se lo quedo mirando muy extrañada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ciudad Republica una joven junto con su amiga se encontraban practicando algunos dibujos en una clase. Una de ellas llamada Vals no dejaba de pensar en alguien, se habían conocido por pura casualidad, luego de que él la rescatara de un secuestro, desde ese momento comenzaron a encontrarse de casualidad en varios lugares y así se fue entablando de apoco una amistad. La clase término, las dos chicas salieron charlando de lo más animadas de las nuevas técnicas que habían aprendido, en la salida se encontraba un chico apoyado en un poste de luz, la amiga de Vals dijo: -¡Hola mi bonito!- fue corriendo a sus brazos para besarlo.

La chica hizo una mueca asco diciendo:- Choof... Bolin... estoy feliz de que ahora sean pareja pero contrólense...-

El chico dijo:- Lo siento Vals pero no puedo evitarlo - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

Choof abrazo al chico y le dijo:- Aw sos tan tierno mi Bo-nito- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Vals dijo:- Mejor los dejo a solas...

Choof se soltó de Bolin y le dijo:- Nos encontraremos en el Iglú para arreglar los temas pendientes...- Le dio un abrazo y se despidió mientras se iba de la mano con el chico.

_Narra Vals:_

Me alegra mucho ver a mi amiga tan feliz, en el fondo desearía tener lo mismo que ella tiene con Bolin pero yo lo deseo con su hermano, quien por desgracia tiene novia.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin no tener nada más que pensar en que quería un novio y lo quería a Mako. Comencé a escuchar unos bocinazos, no tenía ganas de andar mirando quien era porque estaba seguro que eran algún pervertido pero al escuchar que me llamaba, mire hacia la derecha y me encontré con mi amor prohibido, me estaba llamando con los brazos, fui hasta el:

-Hola Mako, lo siento es que no me había dado cuenta que eras tú...-

Él se rio:- Tuve que traer a Bolin para sí encuentro con So...-

Yo le dije:- ¿So? Ah ¡Choof!, es que no estoy acostumbrada a decirle así...-

Mako comento:- Es bueno verlo feliz al fin con una buena chica...

Yo le dije:- Si... los dos hacen linda pareja...

Nos quedamos en silencio, a lo que Mako dijo:- ¿Y a dónde ibas?

Comente:- Eh... bueno la verdad es que no se... se supone que me encontré en un par de horas con Eker y Choof pero no se hare...-

Mako me ofreció uno de sus cascos:- Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, es mi día libre y la verdad es que como Bolin está ocupado y Korra... bueno en sus cosas... - me dijo algo desanimado- Podríamos ir a dar un paso...-

Pensé:- ¡_Mierda! ¡Estoy soñando o esto de verdad está pasando! Mako invitándome a mí... o sea a mí... respóndele tonta que se está poniendo incomodo por la invitación mira si se retracta- ¡_Si, claro! vamos a recorrer la ciudad...- Me puse el casco con una sonrisa, él también sonrió. La mejor parte de todas es que iría junto con él en la moto, nos dirigimos hacia la bahía donde había lindo puesto para comprar algo de comer y de tomar, nos sentamos en un banco a charlar.

Me pregunto señalando mi bolso:- ¿Hace mucho que dibujas?

Trague un sorbo de gaseosa y le respondí:- En realidad me gusta más diseñar...-

Nos quedamos los dos callados, yo no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo entablar una conversación con alguien que realmente me gustaba, a lo que dije:

-Es una lástima que ya no estés con los Hurones de Fuego... Pero te felicito por tu nuevo empleo...-

Me respondió con una sonrisa:- Gracias, la verdad esta nueva oportunidad nos ayudara mucho...-

Sonríe al verlo tan feliz:- Es verdad los cambios siempre son para bien... yo siempre agradecí a ver conocido a Choof tan locamente y a Eker... ellos son como mi familia...

Él dijo:- Eso se nota, que son unidos... cuando te secuestraron estaban desesperados...

Yo dije recordando aquí día:- Si la verdad que ellos son geniales... además no fue tan trágico al menos pude conocerte...-

Me dijo luego de reírse:- No tan bueno... estaba vestido como un igualitario...

Yo dije riendo:- Si y me asustaste mucho con eso... pero cuando hiciste el fuego control, cosa que fue genial, realmente me dejo consternada...

Nos pusimos a reír un rato recordando aquel día, la tarde se me paso volando, pasamos un gran rato charlando, realmente me enamore nuevamente. Mientras seguimos charlando, esta vez el tema era el iglú escuchamos como un sato-móvil con un gran parlante en el techo anunciaba:

-_Ciudadanos este fin de semana tendrán el placer de disfrutar de la fiera de Los Hermanos Mong este fin de semana a las afueras de la ciudad... los esperamos-_

Dije mirando a Mako:- Genial una feria!

Dijo con una mueca:- Ojala tuviera más tiempo libre...

Dije algo desanimada:- Es una lástima, podríamos ir para divertirnos un rato...

Mirando hacia el cielo:- Es verdad, no es nada agradable que te den un día libre un día de semana...

Intentando animarlo le dije:- Estoy segura de que si hablas con ellos te darán el sábado libre...

Mako rio ante mi insistencia:- No lo creo, ya sabes soy nuevo y no tengo muchos privilegios...

Hice una mueca, mire mi reloj y me puse de pie al ver la hora:- ¡No puede ser!... ¡estoy retrasada una hora!

Mako se puso de pie:- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Me mordí los labios mirándolo y le dije:- ¿Podrías?

Él se rio:- Claro que sí, vamos... de paso podre conocer tu lugar de trabajo...

Yo dije animada:- Claro que si - Nos subimos en la moto, aproveche nuevamente para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras disfrutaba del viento en mi cara. Al llegar al lugar me estaban esperando Choof acompañada de Bolin.


End file.
